Seductive Shadows
by SeductiveSerpent
Summary: With the rest of the main six captured. Spike try's to sneak into the castle to rescue them, only to find himself in Nightmare Rarity's "private chambers". Instead of attacking him however, she decides to seduce him instead...


Spike quickly ran downstairs, desperate to save his friend's. "The dungeon has to be downstairs, right?" He muttered to himself as he descended the dark stairway, unaware a certain shadow creature was watching him...

Spike found himself searching the corridor's of the Nightmare Castle, coming across a few dead-end's, "Jeeez, how is this place?!" He grumbled in frustration...but just then, something caught his eye...a glint of light down the hall. "Maybe that's where the dungeon is!" He said as he quickly dashed towards it...only to discover what looked like a Royal bedroom, adorned with the finest of fabric's and the most beautiful of gem's. The young Dragon was awestruck by the amazing display...so awestruck that he didn't notice a certain Queen entering the room...

"Hello my little Spikey-wikey..." Rarity called out, causing Spike to jump and turn around. There before him was Rarity in all her beauty and elegance.

"Rarity?! Y-Your okay?!" he stuttered, "B-but I thought you were-"

"Oh hush, you are far too cute to be worrying about that..." She cooed, silencing him with her sweet voice as she sauntered up to him, swaying her hip's seductively. "Besides, I have a question for you..." She whispered as she wrapped her arm's around him, causing his heart to beat faster...

"Will you Spike...forget about the past...and be my King...forever?" She asked, gazing into his eyes. Spike couldn't even believe what he was hearing, Rarity wanted him! And only him! "I...I..." He wanted to say yes, to be Rarity's for all eternity...but then something hit him. "W-w-Wait a minute..." He said as he gently pushed her back, much to rarity's confusion. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a necklace with a heart-shaped ruby attached to it, the same Fire Ruby he had given her. "R-Rarity, does this necklace seem familiar to you?"

Rarity arched a brow while looking at the necklace. "It's cute, but not really my color, why?"

Spike looked down in sorrow. "That's the first time I ever hated you for saying the word cute Rarity..." He said before harshly pushing her a away. "But you're **not** Rarity! You're not _my_ Rarity!" He shouted in anger before spewing out a torrent of flames at her, dispelling the illusion and revealing who she truly was; Nightmare Rarity.

The Queen smirked. "Well, well, well.I have to admit I'm impressed, not many can see through my illusions so easily" She said while moving closer to him, causing him to back away. "I think you'll make a fine servant when I'm through with you, little dragon."

Spike quickly bared his fang's, ready to fight his way out if he had to, "S-Stay back!", he shouted before spewing out a stream of green flames to keep her at a distance, the Nightmare Queen simply dispelled his flames with her own magic, "Now, now, there's no need for that.", she said as she advanced on the young dragon.

"Don't think just because we were friends I'll just give up!", he snarled as he back away, ready to hurl another fireball. "I won't give until I've rescued my friends! So if your planning on killing me-" Anything else Spike was about to say was drowned out by her booming laughter.

"Hahahahaha...'m sorry, but you really think I'll simply end your life just like that?", she giggled as her horn began to glow."Your too cute to simply kill." she blew him a little kiss while lacing it with her magic, the kiss hit Spike on the face, temporarily dazing him, though he quickly shook it off and bared his fangs menacingly. "S-S-Stop that! You may have her form, you not the Rarity I love!"

The Nightmare Queen arched a brow. "Tell me, what part of me do you love so much?" She asked as she began to strip right in front of him, she lifted her top, exposing her D-cup breasts to the young dragon, shaking them from side to side. Spike found himself following their movements as he unconsciously licked his lips in eagerness, but quickly caught himself and shock it off again, trying his beast to resist the Dark Queen's temptations. Rarity simply giggled as removed her clothing, allowing Spike to soak up the view of her body. Spike could only stare at the evil temptress in shock. "W-What are y-"

"I can show you what it's like to be with another woman..." She cooed as she made her twisted advances on the young drake. "...to be transferred into a state of infinite ecstasy where our two bodies meet and unify..."

Spike was at a loss of words, he wanted to run, he wanted to resist, but his legs refused to move. Rarity only smiled and brought her face closer to his. And with that Spike experienced his first kiss, his tail is shoot straight up, waving back and forth excitedly as their tongues danced around each other. Out of instinct Spike started to fondle with her breasts, provoking a slight yelp from Rarity amidst the kiss. After a few minutes they finally separated, Spike opened his eyes...only to find a tunnel of rings engulf his vision, endless rings of arousing hypnotic colors erupted from the center of Rarity's eyes, Taking hold of his mind band shackling it to her will. His own eyes shot open wide and slowly reflected the beautiful rings as all the resistance in his mind was washed away...unknown to either of them, the Fire Ruby flickered a little.

"That's a good boy, just give into your desires and let me pleasure you..." She whispered sweet soothing words to her victim to assure him he had made the right decision. She gently caressed his cheek as she lead her naive servant towards the king-sized bed, smiling with sadistic joy as the young dragon fell under her spell, dropping his Fire-Ruby in the process...which glowed faintly...

Rarity slowly pulled down his pant's, revealing his bumpy cock, about 5inches long and two inches wide. "Oh Spah-ha-haike! Your certainly a dragon where it count's..." She giggled, satisfied at his rigid hard cock before putting her soft breasts to work. "R-Rarity?" He gasped out as she cupped her D-cup breasts and squeezed his cock between them.

"Hush now darling, let Mommy do _all_ the work..." She cooed seductively as she dragged his shaft through her soft mounds. Spike let out a pleasured sigh as Rarity slowly but steadily tit-fucked him. He laid back and let the pleasure run over him, reveling in the incredible softness of her smooth breasts as she massed his cock.

Rarity then slid his cock into her mouth, causing Spike to let out a pleasure-filled moan as her moist, warm, and long tongue wrapped around his cock, Spike slowly lost his mind to the dual pleasure as he found himself gasping softly as she worked her soft tits around his cock and teased the tip with her tongue. "R-R-Rarity...I'm g-g-gonna...AGH!" Before the Nightmare Queen could react, Spike bucked his hips sharply, pushing his cock further into her mouth as he came. The Queen, unprepared for such a large amount of cum ended up spilling some of his dragon seed onto her breasts, she quickly recovered and began drinking down drop after drop of his seed, Spike could only moan as his eyes rolled to the back of his head as nearly passed out from the pleasure.

The Nightmare Queen swallowed the last few drops of cum before releasing his cock, looking down at her breasts she saw what a cum covered mess they had become,"Such a dirty boy, you should be ashamed of yourself, making a disgraceful mess of my beautiful breasts." She playfully mocked him. "I'll clean this one up, but you'd better behave yourself" She warned before she started licking up his seed from the glistening surface of her breasts perverted glee, relishing in the salty taste.

"S-S-Sorry M-M-Mistress..." Spike manged to moan out as he lay there, panting withering in pleasure. Rarity giggled before climbing on top of him, placing her dripping wet pussy over his face. "Now my darling, it's time for you to pleasure your Queen-AH!", Rarity yelped as Spike gave her pussy a long, pleasurable lick, Rarity's eyes wide as he felt the dragons long tongue pushed it's way up into her marehood, the pleasure became even more intense as he pumped his tongue in and almost out of her pussy, slowly at first, then quicker.

Rarity howled in pleasure as her dragon servant pushed his tongue deeper to the point of hitting her sweet spot and pushed right through it, scream of pleasure echoed through the room as she sprayed her love juices all over his face. "Sweet Celestia!" She moaned, trying to catch her breath. "Y-your quite s-skilled with that tongue of yours!" She moaned out, not expecting such a quick and bold move from her servant. "But I think that warrant's a little reward..." She said as Spike gently pulled his tongue out of her pussy. Rarity turned around before kissing him again, she then laid and spread her leg's wide and displaying her glistening wet pussy. "Now, fuck your Queen."

Spike didn't need to be told twice, with a forceful thrust, he pushed his dragonhood inside the mare's pussy, the intense sensation felt incredible as he begin fucking her like no tomorrow, "Oh yes! Yes Spike! Ravish me!", the Nightmare Queen screamed out as she grabbed Spike's face french-kissed him deeply. Spike simply grunted as he hugged her close, pounding her harder and faster than before.

Every motion of he made caused her to writhe and moan as he pumped in and out of her, he pinched her nipples roughly causing her panting to quickly turn into hisses of pain and pleasure, her pussy clamped down on his cock, wringing it dry as he unleashed a powerful orgasm, with a load groan he shoot his speed deep into her womb. The Nightmare Queen could only scream happily as she cried out in pure pleasure. "Fill me with your seed, Spike! Dominate this Princess of the Night!" She squealed as her pussy practically drank down his cum.

The two went on for what seemed like hours, Rarity screaming in ecstasy as she came over and over again, spattering huge amounts of her cum onto Spike's scales. Their cum coating the covers beneath them, soaking nearly the entire bed. Spike threw his head back letting out another pleasure-filled scream as he pumped his Queen's love tunnel full of his hot, sticky cum before finally pulling free of her.

Both Spike and Rarity collapsed into an orgasm-wracked pile on the bed, both from exhaustion as the layed there for some time, neither of them noticing the Fire Ruby on the ground glowing brighter...

"Mmm Spike...you're going to make a wonderful servant once I rule Equestria..." She muttered, however she noticed the Fire Ruby glowing levitated it to her. "What's this...?"

Suddenly the Ruby burst into a intense glow, sending the Nightmare Queen flying into a wall and enveloping Spike in a red glow before fastening itself around his neck.

"What in Tarterus is going on?! Stop this now!" She screamed before firing a blast of magic at him, only for it to bounce off him harmlessly. Without a word, Spike's gem erupted in an explosion of red magic and all that heard was Nightmare Rarity's scream...

* * *

Two hour's later...

Back in the library, Twilight Sparkle walked down towards her friend's. Each had a look of concern on their faces.

"they'll both be fine." Twilight reassured the group. resulting in a collective sigh of relief. "Getting all that darkness expelled from her body took a lot out of her, and the same can be said for Spike...but Celestia said that they'll make a full recovery." She smiled at the rest of the group. "And personally, I think we could all use a bit of rest our selves, I'll get the sleeping bag's." She said before heading back upstairs. leaving the rest of the group to converse

 _'Even so, I still can't believe there was a Seventh Element we didn't know about...'_ She thought as she took a look into Spike's room. There he was sleeping soundly with Rarity by his side.

"Spike...the Element of love...who would've thought?" Twilight smiled before closing the door...


End file.
